Вне конкуренции (No Competition)
by Sulamen
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД. Что, если Защита Крови, вопреки планам Дамблдора, не смогла полностью сдержать хоркрукс? Вместо того, чтобы повлиять на личность Гарри, тот затемнил его ауру. И эта аура очень понравилась тёмным существам волшебного мира. Н-да. Фигово быть Тёмным Лордом, пытающимся восстановить свою власть.


_Что, если Защита Крови, вопреки планам Дамблдора, не смогла полностью сдержать хоркрукс? Вдобавок, тот не повлиял на личность Гарри, а затемнил его ауру. Ауру, уже достаточно серую, несмотря на врождённую чистоту; посеревшую тьмой, рождённой потрясением от смерти его родителей, посеревшую благодаря его статусу_ _последнего_ _живого из_ _прямых_ _наследников_ _Певереллов,_ _дитя_ _Смерти_ _– и это с самого детства сделало его чем-то тёплым_ _,_ _пленительным_ _и_ _обожаемым_ _для_ _тёмных_ _существ_ _._

 _Народ, ну разве не отстой для любого самозваного тёмного лорда?_

П.П.: Претензии по поводу неаристократичного языка и сленга в тексте не принимаются. Все вопросы к автору. Поверьте, местами у меня приличнее, чем в оригинале.

Оригинал: **No Competition** от Evilgoddss (на этом же сайте).

* * *

Поклоны и заискивания доставляли удовольствие. Это был знак почтения от феодалов к Лорду. Сейчас, в современную эпоху, он дополнялся тихим благоговейным ропотом, доносящимся от тёмнорясной толпы, остававшейся на коленях, ропот, которому их Господин ныне потворствовал, наслаждаясь их благоговейным осознанием его огромной силы. Что он был величайшим и сильнейшим магическим существом в их жизни. И он воистину являлся самый могущественным из живущих. В конце концов, он ускользнул от холодных пальцев смерти. ОН вернулся во плоти и предстал перед ними, готовый восстановить свой трон.

Никто другой не в силах продемонстрировать столь блистательной мощи! В конце концов, ОН, единственный, восторжествовал над хладными пальцами Смерти! Ну, если верить побасенкам, братья Певерелл тоже низвергли Мрачного Жнеца, но Волдеморт предпочитал отбросить этот миф. Тем более, по его мнению, где теперь та семья Певереллов? Угасла! ХA!

Таким образом, поклоны и заискивания Пожирателей Смерти полностью оправданы. Он был их Лордом. Он был их Господином. А они были его абсолютными рабами. Полумесяцем стоя вокруг него на коленях, они были основанием его легиона. Это лишь начало. Скоро все магические существа склонят пред ним головы.

Скоро Волшебный Мир ощутит его мощь.

Но сначала, до того, как Дамблдор со своей оравой сможет сделать хоть что-то, чтобы остановить его, они затаятся, и он призовёт к себе все могучие силы Тьмы. «И сейчас настал момент приступить к этой задаче», – подумал Волдеморт, посмотрев на своих Пожирателей Смерти с чем-то сродни удовольствию.

– МакНейр, какие новости от Грейбека, присоединяются ли оборотни к моему режиму?

На долгое тяжёлое мгновение воцарилась тишина, и в мрачной обстановке Риддл Хауса могильным холодом потянуло от старого дома, с его грибком, плесенью и другими признаками заброшенности, покрывшими некогда живое изобилие, каким его маггловский отец наслаждался при жизни. Убийство этого ублюдка и его семьи навечно запятнало это здание.

Это была атмосфера, которую Тёмный Лорд приветствовал. Доказательство, что его тьма способна навсегда уничтожить малейший след радости и счастья.

– МАКНЕЙР! ГОВОРИ! – прорычал Тёмный Лорд, пробежавшись взглядом по морю тёмных одежд в поисках своего слуги.

– Эм, Господин… – послышался неуверенный голос Титуса Нотта, чуть приглушённый, поскольку голова этого человека по-прежнему была склонена к полу. – МакНейра больше нет с нами.

– ЧТО? – Волдеморт приблизился к полукругу, свирепо уставившись в направлении голоса. А поскольку каждый устремил своё лицо вниз, все они походили друг на друга – за исключением разве что Булстроуда. Его согбенную спину было ни с чем не перепутать. К счастью, змеи прекрасно ощущали звуковые колебания, и это в сочетании с его хорошим слухом, хотя он не совсем понимал, как такое вязалось с исчезновением УШЕЙ как таковых. – Неужели он предал наше дело, Нотт? Покинул ваши ряды за время моего отсутствия? Не бойся, мой верный, за подобное предательство будет заплачено. Он почувствует мой гнев...

– Эм, нет, Милорд, – прервал его Нотт. – Прошу простить меня, Господин. Я имел в виду, МакНейра уже нет в живых, чтобы быть с нами. Он... ну... он пошёл не к тому оборотню, и... ну, – запнулся Нотт, но Тёмный Лорд, смотревший в правильном направлении, прищурился на съежившуюся заговорившую мантию.

– Утратил душу, – буркнул Малфой.

– Ты заговорил вне очереди, Малфой, – недобрый змеиный взгляд сдвинулся к склонённой светловолосой голове. – Тебе повезло, что Нотт занукал, ты не будешь наказан. Следи за своим языком, пока я его не отнял.

– Извиняюсь, мой Лорд, – пробормотал Малфой.

Мысли Тёмного Лорда унеслись, рассматривая новости Нотта. Утратил душу? Что Малфой имел в виду? Что такого случилось, что МакНейр стал жертвой казни через поцелуй дементора, ведь вроде бы только казнь дементорами лишает души. Он что, по-дурацки напал не на того волшебника в некий неподходящий момент и был пойман? Нахмурившись, он стремительно развернулся, и его мантия взвилась за ним, как приличествует образу великого Императора.

– В каком преступлении Министерство его обвинило? – спросил он после минутного размышления.

Снова опустилась тишина. Проклятье. Он никогда не признается, но он скучал по былым золотым денёчкам, когда идиоты начинали говорить, стоило ему только высказаться. Естественно, в те времена запугать их до тишины казалось хорошей идеей, но если ему требуется информация, кто-то ДОЛЖЕН заговорить.

– Лучше кому-нибудь приступить к объяснениям, или почувствует мою палочку, – прошипел он.

– Он не был осужден за какое-то преступление, Господин. Он был... это... МакНейр плохо отозвался о мальчишке Поттере, присутствовавший оборотень возразил, МакНейр напал на оборотня, а дементор поцеловал его за то, что он задел его партнёра по картам*, – поспешно пояснил Нотт.

Красные глаза расширились. Ничего нелепее он не слышал со студенческих времён в Хогвартсе. Может, Нотт головой ударился?

– Позовите ко мне Л'ок Дама дементоров, – отрывисто приказал он. – Я узнаю, что случилось на самом деле!

– Э-э, – Нотт запнулся, слюна упала на каменный пол. – Возможно, это плохая идея, мой Лорд. Они служат Поттеру и, скорее всего, атакуют любого посланного нами эмиссара.

Тёмный Лорд моргнул – устрашающее достижение для существа, больше не имевшего век.

– Я... что ты сказал? – Он не запинается. Это НЕ БЫЛО запинкой. Он просто изменил свое мнение по поводу того, что собирался сказать, вот и все. – ДЕМЕНТОРЫ служат Гарри Поттеру?

Склоненная голова вроде бы неуверенно качнулась из стороны в сторону.

– Ну, само по себе слово «служат» не совсем правильное, мой Лорд. Но, как бы дико неловко ни было произносить это вслух, они поклоняются земле, по которой мальчик ходит, благословляют воздух, которым он дышит... и, ну, отдали ему свою верность. К сожалению, ребёнку действительно нравится проводить с ними время.

Тёмный Лорд не споткнулся. Он ударился пальцем о выступающий кусок мрамора. Однако, в свете того направления, куда быстро скатывался этот разговор, он почёл за лучше снова занять своё место на троне. Мог ли он так сильно повредить мальчишке Поттеру своим смертельным проклятием? Чтобы наслаждаться пребыванием рядом с дементорами, нужно быть в определённом смысле не в своём уме.

Тем не менее, речь о пребывании рядом с ребёнком против власти нового мирового порядка.

– Я поговорю с Л'ок Дама, – решил он. – Я узнаю правду о том, что случилось с МакНейром. И тогда же мы освободим наших братьев, находящихся в заключении в Азкабане.

– Эм, – протянул Нотт вполголоса.

– Опять, Нотт? Говори! – приказал Волдеморт.

– Л'ок Дама уже не в Азкабане. Он в Суррее, – откашлялся Нотт.

Будь у него брови, уверен, они бы взлетели к его прежней линии роста волос. Не то чтобы у него были волосы.

– СУРРЕЙ?

– Мммхмм.

– Прайвет Драйв, Литл Уингинг, если точнее, – пробормотал Малфой. – Грёбаный жилой Лютный II.

– МАЛФОЙ! Ты снова забываешься в моем присутствии. Говори только тогда, когда к тебе обращаются, – прошипел Тёмный Лорд, его палочка появилась из складок его мантии. Ещё один маленький комментарий от Малфоя… стоп… он сказал, жилая улица в маггловском городе? Что, во имя Салазара, творится в этом мире? – Нотт. Встань. Говори. Расскажи мне все про данную ситуацию, – приказал он.

Титус сглотнул и поднялся, опустив взгляд на палочку, зажатую в руке господина.

– Что ж. Всё началось с оборотней, или оборотня, так будет правильнее, – сказал он после долгого молчания. – Судя по всему, Поттер живёт на Прайвет Драйв...

– Мы немедленно атакуем и покончим с рабством, в которое он обратил наших слуг! – решил Тёмный Лорд, поднимаясь на ноги. Но замер, когда Нотт скривился.

– На этот счёт, мой Лорд… возможно, Вам лучше подождать, пока я всё объясню… э… наша атака, скорее всего, обернётся очень плохо... для нас... если не предоставить Вам всех деталей. Ваши планы великолепны, Господин, но, как Вы учили нас прежде, мы должны предоставить все детали для Ваших планов, дабы продемонстрировать их во всём истинном блеске.

Глаза сузились, оставив лишь светящиеся красным щели.

– Что? – прошипел он. – Хватит ныть чепуху. Говори!

– Просто... ну...

– Выкладывай, Нотт.

– Эм, а-а, ну, тёмные существа волшебного мира решили провозгласить Поттера своим Тёмным Лордом, – едва дыша, поспешно произнёс мужчина.

У Волдеморта отвисла челюсть. ПОТТЕРА?

– ЧТО? – Очевидно и несомненно, Петтигрю напутал с ритуалом. Он пойман в ловушку комы, или находится в альтернативной вселенной, или мёртв, а это чистилище… а это значит, что с хоркруксом у него не получилось и тот ни на что не годен. – Говори медленнее. Повтори.

– Поттер – новый Тёмный Лорд, – коротко произнёс Нотт. Он уловил презрительное выражение лица Господина. – Это правда, Господин. Понимаете, он начал с оборотня, как я уже сказал. По-видимому, тот переехал в Суррей, когда обнаружил, что не может получить работу в волшебном мире, и нашёл работу на маггловской стройке… ужасно, я знаю, он должен был предпочесть сперва умереть… но вот так получилось, Господин. И однажды ночью, по-видимому, когда Поттеру было около четырёх или где-то так, согласно информации, предоставленной мне моими источниками, родственники Поттера заперли его на ночь снаружи… зимой… и той же ночью этому волку удалось сбежать из своей клетки. Вышел на охоту, как это бывает у оборотней, и нашёл мальчишку Поттера.

Волдеморт почти со стуком сел на свой трон.

– Поттер оборотень? – недоверчиво уточнил он.

Нотт изобразил на лице некоторую задумчивость.

– Нет, – ответил он мгновение спустя. – Нет, насколько нам известно. Мне сказали, что волк его никогда не кусал. Просто... ну... решил, что он прекрасная перина и прижался к мальчишке. Согрел его.

Вслух «ты издеваешься» не раздалось, но выражение лица Тёмного Лорда говорило само за себя.

– Ну, на следующее утро этот оборотень был в ужасе, уверенный, что укусил ребёнка, и вернулся. Малыш сразу же узнал в нём волка. Жена волка нанялась няней к родственникам мальчишки Поттера – говорят, старший двоюродный брат был упитанным ублюдком, но малыш Поттер оказался милашкой. Он просто... Ну... просто...

– Просто?

– Ну, в следующий раз, когда снова так получилось, волк выследил кролика и принёс его ребёнку поесть. – Нотт заломил руки. – Я говорил, что ребёнок был очень добр, но он отверг это предложение, потому что не любит, когда его еда пушистая. Ну, я так понимаю, оборотень поговорил с одноклассником, и не успел никто оглянуться, как туда переехало ещё несколько оборотней.

Тихий недоверчивый хмык производил впечатление, исходя от человека, лишённого нормального носа.

– Ага, ну, так у ребёнка появилась стая, чтобы согревать его по ночам. Стая, которая стала перед восходом луны собирать для ребёнка еду, упаковывать её в окаянную сумку-собачку, а затем приносить её с собой, когда они шли того ребёнка проведать. В результате, волки пришли к согласию со своими другими половинами, тоже заинтересованными в ребёнке. Большинство из них теперь может превращаться, потому что волк и человек пребывают в гармонии.

Тёмный лорд моргнул. На сей раз Нотт это увидел (в отличие от других своих уставившихся в пол псинок-соратников) и удивлялся. Змеи ведь не могут моргать, верно?

– Так... Я предполагаю, что, судя по всему, кто-то в Лютном заметил перемены. Вы знаете каргу, которая управляет Дрянной Гостиницей?

– Я что, похожу на кого-то, кто стал бы связываться с каргой или захудалой развалюхой-гостиницей, расположенной в Лютном Переулке? – протянул Тёмный Лорд, его невысказанное предупреждение было весьма ясным.

Нотт моргнул и мельком оглядел окружающую комнату, отмечая всю её жалкую неустроенность.

– Нет, значит. М-м. Ладно... Карга, которая владела Дрянной Гостиницей, заметила и стала расспрашивать. Устроила слежку, потому что очевидно, что её клиентура сокращалась, хотя она никого не травила. И, как мне сказали, обстановка на Прайвет Драйв пришлась ей по вкусу. Там подходящая тьма, тёплая, ориентированная на семью, вроде собирающихся растить потомство оборотней. Она... эм... увидела возможность снизить налоги, продала свою старую Гостиницу, купила недвижимость в конце Прайвет Драйв, сделала ремонт и открыла ночлег с завтраком.

Тёмный Лорд потянулся к переносице – или туда, где у него была бы переносица, не измени он свою костную структуру. Щипок плоти не приносил почти никакого удовлетворения, как он отстранённо отметил.

– Ну, логично, если так посмотреть, что в какой-то момент комнату сняли вампир-другой. Мне сказали, что первым комнату снял Иуда. Место понравилось, решил там же прикупить.

– Проклятый? Первый истинный урождённый вампир переехал в жилой район Англии? – Еле заметные визгливые нотки в его голосе были всего лишь последствием плохой акустики обветшалого дома. Им нужно место получше, отметил Тёмный Лорд. Хотя бы из-за качества звука как минимум. Он мысленно встряхнулся, если Проклятый был в Англии, возможно, ещё удастся привлечь вампиров под свои знамена...

– Похоже, Тёмные существа тянутся к Поттеру. А после встречи с ребёнком они, как правило, остаются. Им действительно нравится находиться поблизости от него. Очень. – Нотт пожал плечами, как будто не мог этого понять. По правде говоря, с любовью Волдеморта к непростительным, ни один из его людей не желал присутствовать на одной с ним квадратной миле, так что понять отношение тёмных существ к Поттеру было непросто. Нотт вздохнул. – Так вот, после вселения Иуды туда хлынули другие вампирские ковены. Неудачники и прихлебатели, которым лишь бы выслужиться перед своим Лордом, ясное дело. В округе началась повальная перестройка, что привлекло больше ищущих работу оборотней, они открыли строительную фирму – в маггловском мире, замечу. Учитывая их повышенную силу и инстинкты, да ещё и низкие цены, это просто контрольный в голову. Ну, в денежном смысле, а не в буквальном. И, полагаю, именно тут и подключились гоблины, они вели всё финансирование.

– Ты так считаешь?

– Пожалуйста, мой Лорд, я использую информацию, полученную из вторых рук, и делаю выводы по ходу. Это не просто. Итак, на чём мы... а, у нас есть оборотни, карги и вампиры, все живут в Литл Уингинге, концентрируясь в районе Прайвет Драйв. Что же дальше, что же дальше... А! Потом лич. – Нотт потер лоб. – Бывший директор Шоломанса**. Я говорю «он», но использую это местоимение с оглядкой, учитывая, что «он» носит на своём теле мантию, так что изучить область таза нереально, а уточнить пол по черепу не представляется возможным; так сложилось, что «он» заинтересовался этим новым тёмным районом Англии, а во время турнира по покеру в Трансильвании вампирский Лорд Иуда всем и каждому горячо вещал о подающем большие надежды маленьком тёмном принце, так что «он» приехал осмотреться. Посмотрел на Поттера. Впечатлился Поттером. Купил дом по соседству.

«Лич живёт по соседству с Поттером.» Волдеморт с силой прижал палец ко лбу, чувствуя эхо собственного сердцебиения в пульсирующей вене. О, святый Мерлин. Лич, который был личным учеником Принца Ада в легендарной демонической школе и по слухам прослуживший в этой самой демонической школе на посту директора три тысячелетия. О, обвисшие яйца Мерлина!

– Эм, мне продолжать? Да... Лучше так и сделать. Ну, после всего того нелепого фарса с «Наследником Слизерина», который случился в Хогвартсе в минувшем учебном году, Поттер был Хогвартсом весьма недоволен. И его тёмные существа тоже. После окончания летних экзаменов лич Поттера забрал и на этот год записал его в Шоломанс. Вообще-то, Принц Ада удостоил мальчишку стипендии. Мне говорили, что справляется он исключительно хорошо. Входит по оценкам в тройку лидеров.

Сказать по правде, Тёмному Лорду нравился его чешуйчатый вид. Он им гордился. Это было физическое доказательство всему миру, что генетически он на порядок превосходит неотёсанных магглов, от которых происходит его отцовское наследие. В данный момент больше всего среди изменений черт собственного лица ему нравилось то, что, помимо расширенных глаз (и случайно вырвавшихся коротких звуков, но это он будет полностью отвергать), никто при взгляде на него не смог бы различить его ошеломления. Тех не видел ни один из его слуг, помимо Нотт.

А Нотта можно благополучно убрать. В конце концов, у него был наследник, способный занять его место.

– После этого все в Лютном II… а-а, в Литл Унгинге стали добрыми соседями. Но это кажется вполне очевидным, верно? В смысле, кто станет доставать могущественного трёх тысячелетнего, обученного дьяволом лича? Никто… нуууууу, сперва там было несколько незначительных инцидентов. А... м-м... вампиры поцапались с родственниками Поттера пару лет назад, и убили бы их, да лич вмешался. Судя по всему, именно тогда он и стал магическим опекуном Поттера. Для справки, его родственники действительно им не нравились, тем вампирам, я имею в виду, доставали некоторых из вампиров… что-то по поводу неестественности их садов. Я не понял. В смысле, я видел ночецветы, которые вампиры используют в садах, от них дух захватывает, скорее всего, именно поэтому их и используют. Хотя с практической точки зрения, вандализм в вампирских садах никогда не являлся хорошей идеей, магглы там или нет. – Нотт притормозил. – Я отвлекся, и я знаю, что Вам это не нравится. Итак, когда лич переехал, примерно в то же время все остальные магглы, за исключением родственников Поттера, окончательно съехали. Если нам нужно будет напасть, там нет никаких магглов, только наши обычные разъярённые оборотни, которые могут перекидываться по собственному желанию, кровожадные вампиры, несколько довольно неприятных карг, и, конечно же, весьма могучий лич. Ничего такого, с чем не справится хорошо составленный план, мой Лорд.

Волдеморт подался вперед.

– Точно, – суховато сказал он. – Поттер окружен оборотнями, вампирами, каргами и личём и, по твоему бессвязному рассказу, нас превосходят пять к одному, – суммировал он. – Я нахожу сомнительным, что там нет ни малейших разногласий. Должно быть слабое звено, щель в их броне. Есть слухи о хоть каких-то конфликтах? – Быть не может, чтобы вампир мирно сосуществовал с оборотнем. А карги? Никому не могло быть уютно рядом с каргой.

– Что ж. Нет, если честно. – Нотт почесал подбородок. – Не могу сказать, чтобы я слышал о чём-то плохом, разве что они рассорились с Министерством и Дамблдором, сунувшим свою длинную бороду куда не следует. Я имею в виду, попытки забрать Поттера из того района очень, эм... плохо отражаются на карме. Мы с несколькими моими партнёрами строили теории на этот счёт в адрес Поттера. Понимаете, они все так зациклены на мальчишке, что на междоусобицы у них просто не хватает времени. Может, волки и карги и присматривают за ребёнком Поттером только днём, но ночное дежурство принадлежит вампирам. И Мерлин помоги ушлёпку, хотя бы поцарапавшему Поттера. Как-то они наняли двух зельеваров ради кроветворного и заживляющей пасты. Потому что ребёнок упал с какой-то штуки, вроде она называется воло-сипит? Лич опутал родственников Поттера рунами. В целом, все они сильно сосредоточены на мальчишке и страшно его защищают. – Нотт задумчиво примолк. – Вы знаете, похоже, что дементоры переехали вскоре после того, как Поттер отправился покупать школьные принадлежности в Лютном, как раз перед его первым курсом.

В этот момент в мозгах Тёмного Лорда произошло короткое замыкание. Это должно быть шуткой. Он огляделся и обнаружил, что ни один из прочих его слуг не шелохнулся. Даже не вздрогнул. Ох-х-х.

– Альбус Дамблдор позволил герою света делать покупки в Лютном? – спросил он, ощущая сухость во рту.

– О, нет! Вовсе нет, мой Лорд, – поспешно заверил его Нотт. – Я совершенно уверен, что директор не имел НИ МАЛЕЙШЕГО представления, что Поттер находился в Лютном. Осмелюсь предположить, он ни о чём не подозревал, пока Поттер не покинул Хогвартс. Что же касается героя света, это чисто министерская пропаганда.

Возможно, избавиться от бровей было плохой идеей. Он не мог их выгнуть, дабы показать свое неудовольствие или безмолвно задать вопрос. Фр.

– Эм, как бы там ни было, я так понимаю, в Лютный Поттера за школьными принадлежностями повели вампир-Лорд Иуда и карга, Баба Яга.

– Баба Яга – миф, – резко оборвал его Волдеморт.

Нотт слегка скривился.

– Да. Вы знаете, я тоже так думал. Но Грейбек доказал нашу ошибку, – закатил он глаза. – Не то чтобы я видел те доказательства, но, похоже, бывший альфа нынче коврик перед камином Бабы Яги.

Челюсть Тёмного Лорда отвисла так сильно, что заныла; несомненно, переделать собственную челюсть изначально было хорошей идеей, некоторые из этих многоэтажных гамбургеров были огромны. Змея может проглотить что угодно, думал он, но сейчас она БОЛЕЛА, когда он столько времени продержал её в сильно отвисшем положении, пусть даже при этом не осознавал своих действий.

– Грейбека убила карга? – уточнил он, это было попросту слишком, ну, глупо. Грейбек, свирепый оборотень, способный оборачиваться без луны и привыкший принимать полуформу ради жестоких нападений. Наслаждавшийся бытием дикого зверя. Мёртв?

– Ну, – пробормотал Нотт, – он никогда раньше не встречался с каргой вроде Бабы Яги. Она сварила его по кусочкам и потушила. Волкам понравилось. И она обожает Поттера. Серьёзно. Не надышится на него. Я сам видел в Гринготтсе. Это просто отвратительно.

И правда отвратительно, по многим причинам. Заботливая карга могла расстроить и самые сильные желудки. Эти существа были отталкивающими, перекорёженными, грязными и ужасно вонючими. От их зловонного дыхания молоко сворачивалось.

– В общем, Поттер был в Лютном перед первым курсом, и так совпало, что Министерство послало на поиски оборотня нескольких дементоров. Эм, я думаю, дементоры нашли искомое, а Поттер прикрыл оборотня. Ну, дементоры особо не раздумывают, им что одно тело поцеловать, что два, как-то не важно. Они налетели и поцеловали Поттера...

– Он лишился души и всё ещё жив? – откровенно взвизгнул Тёмный Лорд. Он, кто зашёл по дороге тайн дальше любого другого, всё ещё взыскал бессмертия, а какой-то малыш УЖЕ его достиг, не прилагая к тому никаких усилий?

– Эм. Ну. Понимаете, Господин, именно из-за этого случая мы и узнали, как именно Вы сохранили Вашу невероятную жизнь. Дементор поглотил хоркрукс, вложенный Вами в шрам малыша. Мы заподозрили, тогда, что Вы использовали его как сосуд для души, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь, но испугались, что теперь она уничтожена. После этого аура ребёнка серьёзно усилилась. Не представляю, как Дамблдор мог этого не заметить. Ему следует обновить рецепт на очки.

Красные глаза выпучились, из горла вырвался придушённый всхлип.

– Но вернёмся к разговору на тему Вашего метода великого бессмертия путём множественных филактерий, мой Лорд. В прошлом году, когда Поттер встретился с василиском Слизерина – ну, тогда-то и был уничтожен Ваш дневник, а мы получили подтверждение, что наш Великий и Ужасный Лорд сделал несколько хоркруксов. Так что мы стали искать остальные, нашли один в той ужасной лачуге вниз по дороге… Слизерин сохрани душу Флинта, как он кричал, Господин, то павшее на него проклятие было по-настоящему неприятным… и, конечно, Вы милостиво вернулись этим летом, чтобы указать Петтигрю, как использовать хоркрукс, чтобы восстановить Ваше Величие, – заторопился Нотт. – Но насчёт того василиска... эм, она, эм, сменила место жительства. Переехала в канализацию Прайвет Драйв, чтобы быть поближе к Поттеру.

– Она охотится на Поттера? – высказал надежду Тёмный Лорд. Хоть какую-то надежду.

Нотт отрицательно качнул головой.

– Ну, нет, она бы стала охотиться ДЛЯ Поттера, если бы мальчишка её попросил. Я не уверен, как она кормится, но Поттер сказал моему контакту, что чудовище посчитало холод к северу от Шотландии отстоем, и что в её пожилом возрасте следует поискать более умеренный климат. Решила, что так гораздо лучше. Как Суррей может считаться более умеренным, мне совершенно не ясно, но она, эм, ну, как и все остальные жители Лютного II, она обожает мальчишку. И после некоторых исследований наши ученые, а также некоторые индийские взломщики проклятий Гринготтса, пришли к выводу, что если аура мальчишки достаточно тёмная для поддержания сообщества тёмных существ, то сама атмосфера будет поддерживать василиска вне зависимости от прочих внешних факторов.

– Ох ты, чтоб меня, – Тёмный Лорд снова попытался сжать (отсутствующую) переносицу – и снова потерпел неудачу. Ничуть не помогло. Должен быть другой способ облегчить растущую психосоматическую головную боль. Его взгляд упал на склонённую белокурую голову, и в его сознании забрезжила идея. Хорошая идея. Приятная идея. Что ж, в какой-то мере это поможет ему излить часть гнева. Его НЕ порадовало уничтожение другого его хоркрукса. Получалось, что не стало уже трёх. Конечно, один из них был создан случайно, но всё же... – Малфой, – прошипел он, позволив гневу просочиться в голос. – Каким это образом доверенный тебе мною дневник, который ты обязался защищать ценой твоей жизни, оказался уничтожен в Хогвартсе?

– Господин? – пискнул патриарх Малфой. – Я... Я... Я... это... эм... Мой Лорд, пожалуйста...

– Я жду, – прорычал Тёмный Лорд. И всё равно блондин продолжил безрезультатно заикаться. Волдеморт тихо вздохнул и без раздумий поднял тисовую палочку. – _Круцио_.

Вопли Малфоя оказались самой успокаивающей музыкой для его ушей. Несколько минут он позволил звукам изливаться, а затем всё прервал.

– Пусть это послужит предупреждением для всех вас; те, кому я поручаю ценное для меня вещи, должны охранять их ценой своих ЖИЗНЕЙ. – Для убедительности он снова наложил на Малфоя Круциатус. Это было приятно. Неплохая разминка. Он был готов поспорить, что Поттер никогда ещё подобного не делал. Поттер – природный тёмный лорд, вот же фигня!

– Нотт, – снова вернулся он к единственному стоявшему Пожирателю Смерти. – Что насчёт дементоров, поцеловавших Поттера? Могут ли они принять наше дело?

– Эм, нет. Почти сразу же после того, как поцеловали Поттера, они переехали на Прайвет Драйв, чтобы занять места в качестве охраны Поттера. – Нотт качнулся взад-вперед. – Вообще-то они расположились у Поттера в подвале. Его магически расширили.

– Охраны? – Он был сбит с толку. – Чем они питаются вне роя?

Нотт вздохнул.

– Эм, ну. Понимаете, там весь рой. В подвале. Л'ок Дама расторг соглашение с Министерством и довольствуется Литл Уингингом. Что-то вроде случая с василиском, когда ауры мальчишки достаточно для своеобразного питания.

Из горла Злейшего из Тёмных Лордов вырвался невнятно-недоверчивый вскрик.

Нотт пожал плечами.

– Я не выдумываю, Господин. Я бы вполне мог, но, к моему сожалению, всё это правда.

– Что ещё? Тролли? Великаны? Драконы? Феи?

– Собственно, технически, – Нотт спрятал руки в складках своего одеяния, – драконы не являются тёмными существами. Существа они только магические.

Волдеморт прищурился.

– У него есть дракон, – констатировал он.

– Нет-нет-нет... У Поттера не дракон, – живо заверил его Нотт, а потом беспечно продолжил: – у него их не меньше десятка. Они заняли примыкающий к улице парк, лич окутал его магглоотталкивающими щитами и всяким прочим, для сохранения Статута Секретности, конечно же... и ага, так и есть. Несколько драконов переехали. Они охотятся на местных фермах в окрестностях Суррея. Но они всегда возвращаются в парк, – состроил он невинную мину типа «ну что тут поделать? Спорить с драконом? Ха!»

– Сколько? Ты сказал, не меньше десятка. Конкретнее. – Тон, можно сказать, был как при обычной беседе. А ещё можно сказать, что Сахаре слегка не хватает скромного дождя.

– О, ну, эм... больше десяти и менее тридцати. Точно подсчитать очень уж трудно, – Нотт уставился в потолок, как будто отваливающаяся краска была самым упоительным зрелищем в его жизни. – Министерство присылало людей разобраться. Они так и не вернулись. Сложно с уверенностью утверждать, что их достали именно драконы. Это мог быть и василиск. Она вроде бы считает драконов своими внуками или как-то так. А может быть, вампиры. Их раздражают незваные гости, появляющиеся в ночное время. Или это был лич, британское Министерство ему всерьёз не нравится. А поскольку агенты Министерства предпочитают делать перепись драконов, когда эти самые драконы спят, то есть ночью...

– Понятно.

– Что касается троллей... что ж. Они прислали извинения за того, которого Поттеру пришлось убить на первом курсе. Что ж. Они прислали стадо крупного рогатого скота в качестве извинений. Поттер отдал скот драконам. Я упоминал, что они позволяют ему летать на их спинах? Нет? Эм, – Нотт нервно облизал губы, чувствуя, что пронзительный взгляд Тёмного Лорда не способствует сохранению его доброго здравия.

– Великаны… мы считаем, что Поттер ни с одним не сталкивался. Но, Господин, у него уже есть оборотни, вампиры, дементоры, карги, василиск, лич, драконы, суккубы, инкубы и инфери. Я упоминал, что мальчишка сейчас в Шоломансе, верно? Принц Ада предложил Поттеру стипендию, и паршивец её принял. Поступил на третий, сейчас уже перешёл на четвертый. Эм, на данный момент не доказано, ну, разве что следует из письма, которое Поттер прислал моему источнику, но Люцифер рассматривает возможность сделать мальчишку своим наследником на земле. Продолжает называть ребёнка своим «племянником». Зная Лили Эванс, я полагаю, всё может быть. К счастью, дядя Люц не стал тоже переезжать на Прайвет Драйв. Я так понял, серы не хватает. В общем, учитывая всё, что я сказал, не думаю, что мы хотим добавлять в эту кучу великанов. И, конечно, по примеру дождя в Англии, если у них есть хоть малейший шанс встретить Поттера, так и случится.

Волдеморт поднялся со своего трона и вышел из комнаты. В глубине дома хлопнула дверь. И ещё раз. Тем не менее, ещё долго никто не посмел шевельнуться.

– Чёрт возьми, моя спина меня убивает. Не мог он просто... – простонал кто-то.

– Заткнись, – прошипел Трэверс. – Хочешь следующим подёргаться под его круциатусом? Просто... оставайся на месте. Если он захочет, чтобы мы вылизывали пол, мы будем вылизывать грёбаный пол.

Надолго воцарилась тишина.

– Поттер не просит своих людей кланяться и заискивать. Или вылизывать полы.

– Волки вылизывали пол задолго до появления Поттера, – пренебрежительно прошипела Алекто Кэрроу.

– Я просто говорю, что он относится ко всем тёмным существам с уважением. Вежливо, – сказала согнутая мантия. – Он не требует, чтобы присягнувшие ему последователи уподоблялись собакам.

– Эй, а правда, что он может убрать... сами-знаете-что сами-знаете-откуда? – промямлил кто-то.

– Я слышал об этом, – пробормотал Монтегю. – Нотт, твой контакт говорил что-нибудь?

– Как убрать палку у тебя из задницы? Просто сзади ухватись, – вкрадчиво сказал Нотт, по-прежнему не двигаясь с того места, где он стоял перед Тёмным Лордом. Откровенно говоря, он предпочёл бы сидеть у себя в кабинете, в собственном доме, с большой кружкой чего-нибудь горячего и успокаивающего в руке, но инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал, что пока не падёт анти-аппарационная защита, та защита, которую создал сам Волдеморт, Титус застрял под властью психопата, которого называл Господином.

Эх, ошибки молодости. Если бы только последствия не затягивались.

* * *

* В оригинале использовалось слово юкер – название карточной игры. Но мне такая неизвестна, так что предполагаю, что и другие могут не знать. Играют там двое надвое.

** Шоломанс (англ. Scholomance), игрокам вселенной WoW так же известный как Некроситет. Легендарная школа чёрной магии под управлением самого дьявола, якобы расположенная близ безымянного озера в горах Трансильвании к югу от Германштадте. Румынский фольклор. Упоминается в нескольких исследовательских трудах с 19 века до наших дней. Брэм Стокер тоже не забыл упомянуть.

* * *

П.П.: Автор пишет более развёрнутую версию фанфика. Так сказать, "как это было с точки зрения участников событий" (Гарри, оборотней, карг и прочих). Стиль совершенно другой. Возможно, когда-нибудь переведу. Если автор допишет.


End file.
